


Dammit Steph

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, M/M, Tim told one person about his secret crush on Kon, and suddenly everyone knows he's got a crush, apparently his love life is hot gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: The conversation, as most conversations that Tim didn't want to have, started with Stephanie.





	Dammit Steph

The conversation, as most conversations that Tim didn't want to have, started with Stephanie. 

Tim, Steph, and Kon were all grabbing lunch together on campus, and Tim was totally paying attention to what Kon was saying. Sort of. Something to do with his professor in the class he'd just had. Okay, so he was totally not listening, but in his defense he'd only gotten two hours of sleep the night before and Kon looked good today.

He was snapped out of his reverie by Stephanie throwing a well aimed grape at his head. "Welcome back to earth, space cadet," she said cheerfully when his eyes went wide and snapped over to her. "Day dreaming about that crush you won't tell me about because you're a secret keeper and a bad friend?"

Okay, so it wasn't totally her fault because she didn't know that said secret crush was on Kon, so she was only trying to throw him under the bus not run him over with it. She only even knew there was a crush because he'd made the mistake of telling Dick, who had a big mouth. Dick had told Wally, and Wally had told Bart, and Bart had asked Tim about it in front of Stephanie because Bart had no sense of social cues, such as Tim frantically waving his hands at him and trying to cover his mouth in the universal sign for “shut up!”. So now he was here, dealing with this. He really wished he'd just gone back to bed.

And Tim really blamed himself for that. "Kon, you'll tell me about Timmy's crush, right? I'll give you a brownie if you tell me.”

Never mind, it was totally her fault and Tim was taking none of the blame because apparently she was willing to try to barter for information on him right in front of him like he wasn't there and wasn't the one that had bought her the brownie in the first place.

Kon’s mostly good mood had seemed to sour during the few seconds Tim hadn’t been staring at him. “Uh, I didn't even know he had one.” Kon directed a slightly hurt look towards Tim.

“Because I  _ don't, _ ” Tim answered, wincing when Stephanie smacked his hand after he tried to steal her brownie.

“Liar. It's totally not fair that Bart knows but we don't,” she declared.

“I didn't tell Bart anything like that though,” Tim protested. “Why aren't we accusing Bart of lying?”

Stephanie only rolled her eyes at the suggestion.

“Well if it was Bart, maybe Tim’s not lying,” Kon didn't look completely convinced of that, but at least he was still on Tim’s side. Which is why Kon was Tim’s favorite.

“Bart got his info from Wally, who got it from Dick,” Stephanie told him.

“God, are we in high school again? What's with the chain of gossip?” Tim complained.

“Give him a break, Steph.”

“Like you don't wanna know too.” She pointed an accusing finger at him and Tim took the opportunity to take the brownie, ignoring the glare she sent him.

Kon winced with a guilty look, “Well if there was someone, I’d probably like to know.”

“See Tim, look at his sad face. How can you say no to that?” She gestured dramatically at Kon and then took her brownie back, taking a huge bite so Tim couldn't take it again.

Tim did make the mistake of looking at Kon’s face. “It's not a big deal,” he muttered, ducking his head. He almost missed Stephanie nearly choke on her bite at his admission.

“I knew it!” She crowed after managing to get the brownie down, drawing a few looks, which only made Tim sink deeper into his chair. He just wanted to go to bed.

Kon, the best friend that he was, still took pity on him, “Maybe interrogate him about it when he doesn't look half way to death.”

“Thank you,” Tim mumbled, still sinking down.

“Oh, right, your presentation was today. With that group that wasn't doing anything. Who's ass am I kicking for you again?” Stephanie asked, dragging him up by his shirt collar.

“No one’s, I only put my name on the presentation so they all are getting zeros,” he answered.

“That's my boy,” she grinned and patted his shoulder.

“I'll take him home so he can actually sleep, because you know he didn't,” Kon said getting up, “And then we can interrogate him.”

Tim shot him a betrayed look. “I thought we weren't interrogating me! You were supposed to be on my side.”

“I am, but I also thought you trusted me enough to tell me everything,” Kon shot back.

Tim bit his lip and looked away. “Yeah, I think I'm ready to go home and sleep some.”

“Go on, Timmy. Get some rest. I'll be dropping by later to make sure you tell me what's going on,” Steph waved at him cheerfully as he dragged himself out of his seat, picking up his tray to throw away.

The drive back was silent, more so than usual given Tim’s exhaustion and Kon glancing at Tim every few minutes like he wanted to ask him about his, not so secret anymore, crush. Tim ignored the looks as best he could and managed to stay awake during the drive somehow.

When they reached the apartment he made a beeline for his bed and flopped into it face first.

* * *

Tim woke up to the smell of breakfast food, which meant Stephanie was over. Breakfast for dinner was common when she was around. He ideally wondered if he just stayed in bed if they would leave him alone.

The option was taken away from him when Kon poked his head in through the door. “Thought the smell would wake you. Steph’s making waffles to butter you up.”

“Steph is making waffles because Steph likes waffles,” Tim countered, pulling the blanket over his head. “She knows I like pancakes better.” It was a debate they'd had many times. Stephanie defended her side with the fact that waffles basically had built in syrup holders. Tim defended his by pointing out they don't need that much syrup. This was never a good enough argument to win.

“Tell him I made coffee,” Steph called from the kitchen.

Tim groaned but got out of bed.

Kon waited until Tim was seated at the table with a cup of coffee before standing above him, placing his hands gently but firmly on his shoulders.

“...what are you doing?”

“Letting Steph rope me into her interrogation,” Kon sighed, giving his shoulders an apologetic squeeze.

“So what? Your job is to make me stay in my chair? Dude I live here. And I plan to eat waffles.”

“Just making sure you don't run, apparently.”

“If I were going to do that I'd have done it at lunch. With witnesses. You can let go of me,” he said as Stephanie started putting plates of waffles on the table.

Kon and Steph looked at him skeptically but Kon figured he could trust him enough to let go after giving his shoulders a final squeeze.

“So let's start with the fact that I'm not telling you guys who he is,” Tim said diplomatically as he refilled his coffee mug.

“So you admit there's a crush!”

“You would not have let me say otherwise.”

“And your crush is a guy?” Stephanie leaned forward in her seat. Her eyes were narrowed in that way that Tim knew meant she was narrowing down a list of suspects.

“Yep. And that's all you really need to know because I'm not telling him or you.”

Kon arched a brow, “Who said anything about telling him?”

“Dick. And I know Steph will,” Tim replied.

“Of course I will, you’re a catch, he’ll be lucky to have you. But you have to tell us before you tell him.”

“You know she won't stop until you do.”

“I’m aware,” Tim said calmly, taking a bite of his waffles.

“Listen here, Tim, I’m passionate about like three things. Food. Memes. Cass and my friends. And you’re my friend, so I’m not leaving you alone about this.”  

“I think that’s four.”

“Cass is my friend and my girlfriend, so it’s still three.”

“Does she know she ranks below food and memes?”

“You knew when we dated.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “And you’re not changing the subject like that. Why won’t you tell us who he is?” Stephanie was frowning now. “Do we know him, is that it? You think we’ll give you away or something? Or is it someone we won’t approve of? Are you crushing on an asshole?”

“Guys, it really doesn’t matter. I’m trying to get over it. That’s why I told Dick about it in the first place. I was asking him how he gets over people and he figured it out. I wasn’t really planning to tell anyone.”

“If you're trying to get over it before even wanting to try then it sounds like he doesn't deserve you,” Kon said disapprovingly.

“What?” Tim shot him a surprised look. “No, no, it’s nothing like that. He’s a good guy. Great even. I’m just not going to try to push my romantic feelings onto him.”

Steph looked between them and Tim could see it on her face when she realized. “Well I think he’d want to know,” she announced.

Kon looked between the two of them, “Why do I feel like I just missed something?.”

“You didn’t. Tim’s just being a coward,” she told him, staring Tim down. He stared right back because he needed to silently convey that she needed to keep her mouth shut. He was never telling Dick anything ever again.

“No,” Kon sighed in irritation, “I just missed something. You're giving each other those  _ looks.” _

“What looks?” They asked at the same time, not breaking eye contact.

“Right. Just fill me in on your silent conversation when you're done.”

And that took another minute as they basically went back and forth with a silent ‘tell him!’ ‘No, and keep it to yourself’, before glaring at each other and looking away. Tim folded his arms over his chest and Steph took and annoyed bite of her waffles.

“I still think you should tell him. Kon, back me up here.”

“I still don't think he deserves you,” Kon muttered, putting a little more force than necessary into cutting his waffle, having sat down during their staring contest to eat. “How great could he be if you don't think he’ll jump at the chance to be with you.”

“I think he would,” Stephanie chimed in.

“I think that’s not your business,” Tim told her.

“Coward.” She took another bite and then turned to Kon. “So, why are you so against this guy?” She asked sweetly.

Kon narrowed suspicious eyes at her. “Because Tim deserves someone better than someone he's sure won't return his feelings,” he said slowly, skeptical of where she was going with this.

“But what if Tim is wrong? What if the guy does and he doesn’t know it? Would you be good with him then?”

Kon face scrunched, “then I guess it'll depend on how much of an ass he is. Why are you asking me this?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, sounds kind of like you’re a little jealous.” She shot Tim a meaningful look and he kicked her under the table. He got a much harder kick back and let out a small yelp, scooting his chair back and out of her reach.

“Now I know I'm definitely missing something. What does it matter if I'm jealous or disappointed or whatever?”

“And can you elaborate on why you would be feeling those things?”

“Steph, knock it off,” Tim protested, even as he was watching Kon for his answer, hope blooming in his chest because he wasn’t great with emotions, but that sounded a lot like Kon might actually be jealous of this mystery crush. Which was stupid considering who the mystery crush was, but that was irony to appreciate and tease Kon for later.  

“What? He freely admitted it,” She defended, keeping her eyes on Kon.

“Freely admitted what? That I happen to care a lot for my best friend?”

“That you're jealous and disappointed that he has a crush.” She sighed leaning back in her chair, seeming tired of this. “The crush is on you though, so it's a weird thing to be jealous of.”

Tim could feel his face heating up, and he looked down at his waffles instead of at either of them.

“What are you talking about?” Kon was borderline shouting from frustration,“Tim doesn't…. _ oh. _ ” He'd finally turned back to Tim, expecting him to correct Stephanie, only to find him turning darker shades of red.

“Yeah: oh,” Stephanie said. “I'll leave you guys alone for a few minutes.” She picked up all three of their plates and left the room with them. 

“Guess you know why it was a secret now,” Tim muttered when she was gone.

Kon scooched his chair over closer to Tim and hesitantly put a hand on his knee, “I still don’t think it needed to be.”

“A little hypocritical. You didn't tell me you liked me,” Tim pointed out.

“I kinda thought you’d already figured it out and just didn’t say anything ‘cause you didn’t want it to be weird.” Kon looked mildly embarrassed to admit that.

“I mean, sometimes it seemed like it, but I thought I might be projecting, or that it was wishful thinking. So it's safe to say I didn't have it figured out,” Tim answered, putting one of his hands over Kon’s.

“So you wouldn’t mind if I….” Kon leaned closer to Tim until their lips were practically touching, letting Tim close the remaining space between them.

“Wouldn’t mind at all,” Tim confirmed, leaning the rest of the way forward until they were kissing, and it was amazing and great and then Stephanie interrupted, because of course she did.

“Hey, guys, I’m leaving. I don’t want to be here if you decide to fuck or something. I’ll just leave the plates next to the sink, cause I’m not doing your dishes. Have fun, and be safe!”


End file.
